Hours
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: El tiempo no regresa. Pero Ino está atascada en el mismo momento años atrás. Cuando esos ojos negros perdidos en el patio escolar eran su buenos días de todas las mañanas. —El tiempo, realmente, no pasa. / drabble SasuIno.


_Hours_

* * *

#naruto no me pertenece.

#desastre de tiempos verbales.

* * *

—El tiempo no regresa.

Hay momentos en los que se pregunta cómo lo hace, todos los días. Y no halla una respuesta, por más que piense.

Cuando se encuentra a sí misma sola, camino a casa luego de un largo día entrenando con Tsunade y Sakura, y la nubes forman pesadas figuras grises en el cielo, el sol se esconde como huyendo temeroso e Ino piensa en cuánto le gustaría sencillamente esfumarse cada vez que se acerca una tormenta.

Las personas desaparecen de las calles. Son las siete de la tarde y el aroma dulce de algún postre asoma por las ventanas de alguna cocina. Le llena los pulmones, pero el estómago se le revuelve. Y es que hay un contraste tan evidente, entre la solitaria calle y su caliente humedad, y el dulzor hogareño de una vida despreocupada. No tiene sentido, porque el camino frente a sus pies parece infinito, y bajo el cielo nublado no hay una sola alma, pero el aroma le recuerda que no es cierto. No está sola. Nunca lo estará.

Entonces, ¿por qué duele tanto?

Hay momentos en los que observa a sus compañeros, y se pregunta cómo pueden hacerlo. Seguir con sus vidas. Pretender que nada ha pasado. Ignorar las heridas, las cicatrices, los raspones entre los dedos y el temblor en las manos. Levantarse cada mañana, tachar un día en el calendario, colocarse los zapatos y salir al mundo. Ino quiere volverse pequeñita, tan diminuta que pueda caber dentro de una flor y vivir allí el resto de su vida. Recorre esos pensamientos día por medio, y lo desea con ferviente emoción, pero allí acaba todo. Nada cambia, el tiempo pasa y ella también debe continuar con su rutina.

A veces oye un comentario casual, como un suspiro que se ha escapado sin querer pero que en realidad, no es más que un ruego por un descanso, por la oportunidad de detener el mundo aunque sea un instante, respirar, y luego continuar. Generalmente viene de parte de Sakura, cosas como «hoy sólo quiero dormir» y aunque a simple vista pueda parecer un comentario más, banal y sin importancia, Ino sabe. Sabe que no es así.

Hay momentos en los que se siente fuerte. Una extraña corriente inunda su pequeño cuerpo de catorce años y siente una ingenua valentía crecer en su vientre. Entonces revuelve fotografías en el antiguo baúl de su cuarto y busca casi desesperadamente esos ojos negros, tan negros, viendo desde el papel hacia un futuro que sólo era inevitable. La imagen le descompone. Más que la mezcla agridulce de soledad, lluvia y pastel de coloridas frutas.

Se pregunta si quizás había algo que pudiera haber hecho, pero lo cierto es que no lo hay. Nunca lo hubo. Porque su existencia sólo ha sido una coma en una historia que no le pertenece. Y odia la idea de ser reducida a una mera espectadora, porque Ino consigue lo que quiere, pero su padre le ha dicho que algunas cosas tan sólo no están destinadas a ser, y siente la inmensa necesidad de buscar a quien sea maneje todo aquello (¿el destino?) y golpearle en el rostro. Pero es imposible; al final del día, Ino sabe. Sabe que no es así.

A veces hace la cuenta, contando pétalos o piedritas en el camino o rasguños en los dedos, y piensa en cuánto ha pasado desde su partida… ¿cuántos segundos? ¿Cuántos minutos? ¿Cuántas horas? Los días tachados en el calendario se superponen y se desdibujan. ¿Por qué el tiempo continúa corriendo? Entonces Ino llora, no se percata de ello hasta que las lágrimas se aglomeran sobre sus pestañas y la fotografía se ve difusa. Y pide, reza, implora, que el tiempo camine, o al menos trote. Porque las piernas le arden, los pies le duelen y siente que ya no tiene aire para seguir entrenando, para seguir pretendiendo.

Hay momentos en los que se pregunta cómo lo hace, todos los días. Y no halla una respuesta, por más que piense. No logra entender cómo consigue la fuerza necesaria para continuar observando, resignada el paso del tiempo.

Y entonces lo comprende. Cuando sale el sol una vez más y las lágrimas se han secado sobre sus mejillas rojas.

—El tiempo, realmente, no pasa.

Nunca avanza. E Ino está atascada en el mismo momento años atrás. Cuando esos ojos negros perdidos en el patio escolar eran su «buenos días» de todas las mañanas, y su voz pesada un eco que inundaba sus imaginaciones más infantiles. Cuando sabía que sin importar qué, si volteaba, Sasuke estaría allí.

 _II_

* * *

 **Hola gente linda. Me puse a pensar que no he leído muchos fics que hablen del time skip entre naruto y shippuden, desde el punto de vista de Ino, así que surgió esto. Hay cosas que no me convencen pero dije yafue y decidí subirlo.  
Si notan el 2 al final, es porque he iniciado una tabla de prompts (que recomendé a Storm'sShadow, vayan a su perfil para insistirle en que lo haga), así que de a poquito van saliendo estas cositas. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer. Los comentarios son muy bienvenidos.**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
